Canta conmigo TOU-CHAN!
by NaomyRO22
Summary: One-shot/Universo Actual Naruto tiene que ir pos su pequeña al kinder, para variar se le hace un poco tarde, de recompensa deja que Himawari elija la música que escucharan de camino a casa...y por lo visto ni la familia Uzumaki se salva del fenómeno FROZEN, ya que su pequeña parece, ser una fan de esta marca. Si aparecerán Bolt y Hinata. (Levemente)


Antes de comenzar, Naruto y cada una de su personajes es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

las sanciones utilizadas son propiedad de FROZEN que es marca de Disney. ("La puerta es el amor" y "Libre soy")

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

_-Conversaciones de llamadas._

_~Canción~_

Narración

-Universo Actual, aquí no son ninjas son una familia "común", Naruto un gran empresario. Hina es una muy amorosa madre.

Según yo, Bolt tiene como unos seis años y Hima unos cuatro mas o menos.

Quiero aclarar mas cosa pero mejor lean, no los interrumpo mas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Tou-chan canta conmigo"<em>**

-Sí, eso sería todo por el día de hoy…-Le decía amablemente Shizune, mientras recogía los papeles que el rubia acababa de firmar.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos maña, que descanses…-La chica hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina, Naruto giro en su misma silla quedando frente a la gran ventana, sonriente veía la gran ciudad, estiro sus brazos mientras soltó un gran bostezo.

-Bien es hora de ir a cas…-Y antes que pudiera terminar de decir la oración sonó el timbre de su móvil, regreso su vista al escritorio buscando el aparato, al tomarlo podo ver en la pantalla la foto de su mujer, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa zorruna.

_-¿Hina?_

_-Naruto-kun…_

_-Sí, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Naruto-kun, po-podrías, no, no te estoy…_-El rubio sonrió, al escuchar el nerviosismo en su mujer, pese que ya llevaban siente años de casados.

_-Tranquila Hina-chan, ya iba para la casa, hoy hemos terminado temprano todos los pendientes, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

_-Bueno, Bolt…-_Encuando escucho el nombre de su premogenito sabai que habría algún problema, masajio su frente, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

-Y ahora en ¿qué lio se ha metido?

_- Etto, cuando bien a recogerlo al colegio, surgió un pequeño problema, que nos está llevando más del tiempo previsto resolverlo… _

_-NOOO, NO HA SIDO MI CULPA…-Se escuchó el grito exagerado de su hijo, obligándola a separar su mavin de su oído._

_-Naruto-kun te contaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, así que por favor, ¿puedes ir a recoger a Himawari del kínder?_

_-Claro, no será ningún problema dattebayo._

_-Nos vemos en casa._

_-Seguro, te amo hina…_

_-Y yo a ti- _Tímidamente le mando un beso, el rubio rio bobamente de solo imaginarse lo roja que se debió de poner la oji-perla. Tomo el marco que tenía en su escritorio, en él estaba el abrazando muy alegre a su mujer e hijos, así se quedó elevado un rato, hasta que se concentras en su pequeña, miro la hora en su móvil, alterándose al ver que ya era bastante tarde, dejo la foto en su lugar y salió corriendo de su oficina.

Bajo de su auto a gran velocidad, con el control le puso la alarma ingreso al edificio, y ahí estaba su pequeña esperándolo pacientemente sentada en una sillita.

La niña al ver entrar a su padre, se puso sumamente feliz, tomando su pequeña mochila salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre.-Tou-Chan!

-Hima-chan, perdona a papi por la demora…-Decía apenado el rubio, abrazando más fuerte a su pequeña.

-Tou-chan-Le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio-te quiero, y ya llegaste así que no importa-Al rubio le conmovió, sabía que esa pequeña era tan dulce y amable como su esposa.

Después que el rubio recibiera un regaño de parte de la maestra, por su retardo y que le explicara los motivos, finalmente prometió que no volvería a suceder.

Acomodo a la menor en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndola en el asiento especial para niño, sujetándole bien el cinturón.-Bien ya quedo-LE dio un beso en la frente, cerró la puerta con seguro y rodio el auto para subir al auto, ya estando en el asiento del conductor también se puso el cinturón, acomodo su móvil en la base que se encontraba en el tablero.

-Hima, como recompensa, tendrás el privilegio de elegir la música que escucharemos en el camino-Encendió el motor, reviso los espejos y se puso en marcha, la pequeña, estiro sus manitas e inicio a presionar la pantalla táctil del celular, después de unos segundos inicio a sonar la melodía.-Espera…mmm esa canción que no es…

_~La nieve cubre la montaña hoy~_

El rubio le pone pausa, agradece que el semáforo se haya puesto en rojo, dirige toda su atención a la carita sorprendida de la menor de los Uzumaki-No, puedes poner la que quieras…

-Esa quiero tou-chan-Dice inocente, haciendo unos tiernos pucheritos.

-Hima, la que quieras excepto esa, ya la hemos escuchado un millón de veces…

-Pero…-Su ojitos se pusieron cristalinos, el labio le temblaba.-toou-chaan?

Era imposible resistirse a esa carita, pero enserio ya hasta soñaba con esa bendita película-Elige otra y la cantare contigo dattebayo.

-¿Enserio?-De un momento a otro su expresión cambio completamente.

-Claro-levanto su pulgar, nuevamente miro al frente poniendo en marcha el auto. La oji-azul presiono la pantalla, le movió a algunas cosa, en su carita forma una amplia sonrisa, miro a su padre felizmente, este por un instante le correspondió la sonrisa y espero a que sonara la música.

En cuando escucho la melodía iba a protestar.-Lo prometiste-Le recrimino su pequeña, sin otra opción termino cediendo.

Miro a su padre e hizo unos movimientos con sus manitas.

_H~Oye, ¿te digo algo un poco loco?~__  
><em>

Por un breve momento se giró hacia la azabache.

_N~¡La locura me encanta!~__  
><em>

Hima, empieza a imitar algunos movimientos, mientras en algunas ocasiones miraba al rubio juguetonamente.

_H~Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mi__  
><em>_y de pronto yo te descubro a ti~__  
><em>

En ocasiones soltaba el volante para hacer algunos movimientos.

_N~¡Estaba pensando eso mismo! Porque...__  
><em>_Siempre he buscado un lugar para mi.__  
><em>_Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta…_

El rubio se empezó a tomar su papel muy enserio, imitando cada movimiento, solo dejo una de sus manos en el volante y con la otra toco la mejilla de su pequeña provocándole pequeñas risillas.

_~o esta mancha de aquí.~__  
><em>

Cantan al unison, mientars se miran entre si con unas sonrisa divertidas.

_~Junto a ti__  
><em>_Junto a ti~_

_Naruto __  
><em>_Tal vez al fin__Himawari__  
><em>_Así te vi_Como si estuvieran imitando cada paso de la escena, hacen los movimientos, el rubio le tomo una de sus manitas paternalmente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa como todo un príncipe.

_~Y algo que no es como lo anterior__  
><em>_La puerta es el amor__  
><em>_La puerta es el amor__  
><em>_La puerta es el amor, por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.__  
><em>_La puerta es el amor~__Naruto__  
><em>_~¿Sabes que es raro?~__Himawari__  
><em>_~¿Qué?~_

Mira a su pequeña, imitando sorpresa.

_~Completos estan mis..._

La pequeña esta lo dice casi que gritando, haciendo los mismos movimientos que la princesa de FROZEN.

_~¡Sandwiches!~__  
><em>

Imita tal cual al escena de la película, fingiendo asombro, con una sonrisa sincerar.

_~¡Eso quería decir!~__  
><em>

Pausaron el video.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, TOU-CHAN, se cree un príncipe…-Se burlaba el primogénito, reiniciando el video, sin poder hablar bien por la risa.

-Hima, ¿porque no me avisaste que lo ibas a grabar?…-Decía llorando el rubio mayor.

-Porque si no, no hubieras querido, tou-chan- Inocente confeso.

-Naruto-kun, yo creo que cantas muy bien-Dijo tímidamente la oji-perla, viendo sonrojada a su marido.

-¿Enserio hina?…-La mira con ojitos de cachorrito.

-¿Y yo oka-chan?-Pregunta tiernamente, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo y beso en la frente por parte de su madre.

-También hima…

-Mira tou-chan ya lo han reproducido 145 veces y el tío Sasuke y la tía Sakura ya han comentado.

-¿QUEEEE?-Completamente alterado, le arrebata el móvil, el solo ver que su primogénito lo subió a la red y ver los comentarios burlones de Sasuke lo dejan shockeado, discretamente la oji-perla le quita el móvil, pone a su pequeña en sus piernas y reproduce el video nuevamente.

Después de unos segundos empieza a reaccionar el rubio mayor, se le ve un tic en el ojo y una gran vena en al frente palpitando-BORUTOOO!-El mencionado pone los ojos como platos y antes que su padre digiera o hiciera algo este salió corriendo, el rubio al ver la huida de su descendiente emprende una carrera para alcanzarlo. Mientras que las dos azabaches se quedan viendo el video felizmente, provocándoles en ocasiones algunas risitas.

Se escuchan las voces de Naruto y Himawari, a todo pulmón desde el celular, mientras aun el rubio intenta atrapar a su revoltoso hijo.

_~Nadie he encontrado quien pensara como yo__  
><em>_Si, ¡Igual que yo!__  
><em>_Estamos sincronizados y algo puede explicarlo__  
><em>_Que así debía pasar_

_Digo adiós (Digo adiós) al dolor que sentí__  
><em>_Ya no hay que sufrirlo, se acabó.__  
><em>_La puerta es el amor__  
><em>_La puerta es el amor__  
><em>_La vida es mucho más por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.__  
><em>_La puerta es el amor~__Naruto__  
><em>_¿Te digo algo un poco loco? Serías mi esposa?__ Himawari__  
><em>_¿Te digo algo un poco más loco? ¡NO!_

_Naruto-¿Por qué no?_

_Hima- Jiji porque eres mi papi…_

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿que les parece?...<p>

Bueno tengo que confesa, tengo una terrible obsesión por la película de FROZEN, ¿que es exactamente lo que me atrae?, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea.

Pero ya tenia ganas de volver a escribir algo de Naruto y que mejor aun que ya somos CANON /^u^/...(todos lo dicen, solo quiero ser popular), enserio estoy muy feliz cuando vi el manga y todos los spoiler de la película *u*

En fin estaba viendo unos covers de FROZEN (para variar ¬¬), me encontré con uno donde el padre canta con su hija en el auto y pues no se, porque me imagine a Naruto y Himawari, no me pude sacar la idea y me dije "¿Y por que no escribes Naomy?", ya extrañaba escribir algo de Naruto y e aquí esta locura. xD

¿Queja?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿No de vi de mesclar FROZEN con Naruto?

P.D: Se preguntaran, "_Oh pero si tu no has escrito ningún fanfin NaruHina_", a bueno verán ates tenia otar cuenta con el usuario de Naomy-kihhdsu, tuve problemas y bla bla... en fin dejo de existir y todo los finfic que tenia escritos en esa cuenta se borraron, pero los volveré a subir (espero), tengo los borradores. O igual solo iniciare a escribir nuevas historias de Naruto.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
